Quinn Vischer
Quieten Wilson Vischer (born June 16th, 1966 in Muscatine, Iowa) is American voice actor, puppeteer, writer, animator and songwriter. He is best known for creating the series ObjectTales and Big Hive with his partner Zack Nawrocki. In 2007, Quinn started expanding the company with JellyTelly and produced a new series called What's In The Bible. He is currently living in Wheaton, Illinois with his wife Lola and two daughters, Sally and Sarah, and his son, Buddy. "Departure" from Big Hive Since after the production of their first feature film was complete, a lot of fans thought Quinn left the company and wasn't interested working there and thought he hated his past work, and even some crew members believe the rumors for a while. However, Quinn states this is not entirely true and this what he said in his podcast. During the production of Jonah, the company was in financial trouble due to various events (eg. HiT Entertainment trying to sue them after buying the rights from Lyrick Studios). Around that time, they hired a lot of people to help out with their productions before they went bankrupted. There was one new guy who was a new producer and thought he was king, but then one production he was working on wasn't going well, which resulted the project being shut and made the new producer really mad. Just as the company was being bankrupt, the producer thought Quinn was the problem for not letting the crew members doing what they want. So when Classic Media brought the company afterwards, the producer place in their contract that Mike should stay away from being CEO. When Mike had a meeting with the owners, he suggested that he should remain as CEO. But this was overturned when John and Eric wanted the company to move somewhere in Nashville and they only wanted Quinn as a consultant, and give him an office allowance so he can stay in Chicago. What the producer put on the contract is that if Quinn came back, he'll walk away and stop making the shows. So during the next few years, Quinn wrote some books and created both Jelly Telly and What's In the Bible. Sometime afterwards, Classic Media was brought by Entertainment Rights from London and Quinn thought he'll get an opportunity. But then months later, the company was brought by two other guys and because of it, a lot of cuts had to be made at Big Hive. Fortunately much later, John and Eric brought the company back and thought he'll get another opportunity and possibly join both Jelly Telly and Big Hive together. However, things didn't go well as the head of the company stated they're not interested in Jelly Telly (and possibly shut it down) and didn't want to continue What's In the Bible?. Quinn still wanted to continue his current show, so he rejected the offer. In 2011, Quinn heard in the trades that both John and Eric were selling the company to Dreamworks, so he waited for a phone call from them if they're interested in being involved in Big Hive again. However, he never received one from anyone there. Regardless, Mike stayed in the company doing voices and wrote some episodes after the bankruptcy. Written * Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? * Neptune Wants Me To Understand Them!?! * Are You Really Nice? * Jeff, Austin, & Yugo * Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet * The Ball That Saved Christmas * Captain Timerpants! and the Goo from Planet Mars! * Peter and the Mega Forcefield! * Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet * King Joe And The Ducky * Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen * Henry The Kindly Viking * Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie * The Heart of Christmas * A Doodle's Tale * Lord of the Seeds * The Wonderful Wizard of Auto * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Candle Sawyer and Huckleberry Jerry's Big River Rescue * Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving (co-written with Robert G. Lee and Zack Nawrocki) Directed * Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? * Neptune Wants Me to Understand Them!?! * Are You Really Nice? * Jeff, Austin and Yugo * Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet * The Ball That Saved Christmas * Captain Timerpants! and the Goo from Planet Mars! * Peter and the Mega Forcefield! * Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet * Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie Voices * Mario * Grover Flashlight * Pa Broomstick * Mr. Wario * Jimmy Spraycan * Mr. Bowlingpin * Phillipe Feather Duster * Lamp #1 * John Broomstick * Grandpa Joe * Phil Winkelstein * Apollo Piano * Gaston Fun Facts * Quinn is a fan of the B-52's and Monty Python, which he often used jokes or references to them in his work. * While in the making of Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified?, he and his wife were in financial struggle. * According to the DVD commentary of Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet, he stated that the desert environment, along with the space environment used in episode 3, were the easiest environments to create at the time. * He started Big Hive with nothing more than his Bible college friend Zack Nawrocki, two interns Chris Olsen and Robert Ellis, and one computer in his spare bedroom. * In episode 36 of his podcast, he was often known as "Flip" by his family. According to his mom, this was because when you say "Phillip" fast, it would sound like that. Quinn had trouble dealing on his name for a while. * Started making short films with his family's Super 8 camera when he was eight years old. * He once met John Lasseter during a Siggraph convention sometime in 1980s' according to his autobiography. * He along with Zack Nawrocki flunked out of St. Paul's Bible college. * He did all the designs of the sets and characters for every show up until The Ball That Saved Christmas. * His favorite movies are The Hudsucker Proxy ''and ''Brazil. Works at Big Hive * Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? * Neptune Wants Me to Understand Them!?! * Are You Really Nice? * Jeff, Austin and Yugo * Ian and the Giant Sock Puppet * The Ball That Saved Christmas * Very Funny Songs! * Captain Timerpants! and the Goo from Planet Mars! * Peter and the Mega Forcefield! * Madame Wardrobe * The End of Funniness? * Captain Timerpants and the Ferocious Piglet * King Joe and the Ducky * Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen * 3-2-1 Legos! * Henry the Kindly Viking * The Ultimate Funny Song Countdown * Heroes of the Bible! * Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie * Luigi Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Heart of Christmas * Captain Timerpants: The Cartoon Adventures * The Wonderful World of Oz-Tainment! * The Ballad of Little George * An Easter Story * A Doodle's Tale * Sonic of the Opera * Vick and the Great Popcorn War * Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Lord of the Seeds * Sherclock Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Captain Timerpants and the Bad Toy Frog * David: Tuba Warrior * Harold and the Big Exit * Neptune Made You Special * The Wonderful Wizard of Auto * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Lessons from the Sock Drawer * Candle Sawyer and Huckleberry Jerry's Big River Rescue * Greg and the Amazing Promise * Pennsylvania Watch and the Search for Noah's Umbrella * Saint Jackson: A Story of Joyful Giving * Funny Little Thing Called Love * Pinnocicup - The Little Boy That Woodn't * Sweetduster Beauty: A Girl After Neptune's Own Heart * It's a Ugly Life * Happy Together! * Twas The Night Before Easter * ObjectTales Live! Sing Yourself Funny * Princess and the Queen of Pop * Jerry Learns to Listen * Mario Lends a Helping Hand * The Little Guitar Boy * ObjectTales in the House * If I Sang A Funny Song * Robin Stood and His Not-So-Merry Men * The Propless Princess * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * The League of Incredible Objects * Lettuce Love One Another! * The Little House That Could * MacJerry and the Stinky Cheeseburger Battle * Merry Jerry and the True Light of Christmas * Objects in Space: The Funnel Frontier * Sunday Night Fever * Beauty and the Brout * Nick's Ark * ObjectTales in the House * ObjectTales in the City